


Frequent Flyer

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies and Gentleman if you could please find your seats and buckle your seatbelt we will begin our take off momentarily. </p><p>He began fidgeting with his hands and squirming in his seat.  Oh god. Oh jeez. He muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked turning her head to look at him</p><p>He looked up at her “I’m-yes. Just nervous”</p><p>“Is this your first time flying?”</p><p>Is it that obvious he blushed. </p><p>“A little. But it’s okay, I’m a great seatmate!” she smiled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

His eyes scanned his ticket carefully and read 21A on the side panel. He waited patiently for people to put their bags in the overhead bins, after all he was in no rush to get to his seat. Flying terrified him beyond anything. He tried his best to breathe and not think about the 11 hours ahead but his nerves got the best of him as he nearly knocked someone in the head trying to throw his overhead bag onto his shoulders for ease. 

“S-Sorry about that. I’m a bit clumsy” 

The lady smiled “Don’t worry about it” 

He offered a shy smile and continued to his seat. He found a beautiful girl seated next to his spot and he tried not to stare. She was petite and gorgeous, wearing a dark maroon blouse and a black pencil skirt. He caught himself biting his lip before tossing his bag overhead and plopping into his seat. He moved his foot out of the aisle and folded his hands in his lap, extremely uncomfortable. His eyes blinked a few times trying not to watch her but she had this grace about her that intrigued him. She bent over her seat and was rustling through her purse with such ease that her phone never even moved from her thighs. She pulled out headphones and a book called ‘Saturday.’ Just as he was about to say something the overhead speaker started blaring 

_Ladies and Gentleman if you could please find your seats and buckle your seatbelt we will begin our take off momentarily._

He began fidgeting with his hands and squirming in his seat.  _Oh god. Oh jeez._ He muttered under his breath.

“Are you okay?” she asked turning her head to look at him

He looked up at her “I’m-yes. Just nervous”

“Is this your first time flying?”

Is it that obvious he blushed. 

“A little. But it’s okay, I’m a great seat-mate!” she smiled 

“T-Thank you” he whispered as the speaker started blaring again 

_“At this time, your portable_ **_electronic devices_ ** _must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival._

_We remind you that this is a_ **_non-smoking flight_ ** _. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law._

_You will find this and all the other safety information in the_ **_card_ ** _located in the seat pocket in front of you. We strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight.”_

Slow but steady the plane began to reverse and he cursed under his breath. Just 14 hours he thought. That’s all it is. You can sleep for 9 of those he reminded himself. Or you can watch tv, or listen to music, you remembered to pack your mp3 right? Yes you did he assured himself as he gripped the armrest completely unaware that he was holding onto her hand, quite firmly in-fact. 

“Don’t you think you should tell me your name before you try to hold my hand?” she smirked 

“Oh-I-I wasn’t, I’m sorry” he offered turning bright red 

She chuckled “I’m only kidding. I don’t mind.”

He smiled, embarrassed, turning away. But he felt comfort in her words and was able to ignore the guttural feeling of the plane gaining speed. 

She could see the tension in his face and she wanted to ease his mind “So what is your name?” she pressed 

“I’m Barry-Barry Allen” 

She looked at him from beneath her lashes and she couldn’t help but blush. He was- well for lack of better words pretty. Yes he was pretty she thought. “It’s nice to meet you Barry. I’m Iris West”

“Iris. her name lingered on his lips for a moment. I like that name”

“Thank you. I like your name too.”

“So uh-what do you -what do you do?” he asked eyes closed tightly 

“I’m a reporter for the SF Chronicles.”

“Wow that sounds like fun.”

“It has it’s moments. Sometimes it’s hard to find a good story. There are no superheroes running around or anything” 

“Tell me about it” he laughed 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the_ **_Fasten Seat Belt sign_ ** _, and you may now move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you’re seated.”_

“Oh wow. We are already in the air. That wasn’t so bad” he assured himself 

“Only 11 hours to go!” 

Barry inhaled sharply “Will-will you talk to me if I start to panic?” 

“Of course” 

Calm washed over him and he began to sink into his seat. 

So what do you do she asked. 

I’m a CSI for the LAPD. 

“That sounds cool.”

“I honestly love it. I’ve been a science nerd my entire life, and my job is science central.”

Iris didn’t know much about science, she knew basics but she was definitely intrigued. 

“So what’s a science nerd like yourself taking a trip to London for?” 

“I’m speaking at a Conference. My Boss wasn’t able to attend and we cowrote the paper so…here I am. Conquering my fear of flying. Or at least trying to” he gulped 

“You co-wrote a paper?” 

Mhm he smiled proudly. What are you going for?

“My editor wants me to meet a new business venture and she lives in London” 

“I see. Well I’ll let you read your book, sorry for being a baby” 

“Nonsense. We all have things we are afraid of. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I’d rather talk to you” she admitted regretting the words as soon as she said them. 

He turned bright red looking down at his hands. “I like talking to you too” he whispered. 

“Good it’s settled then” she smiled. 

“It’s a bit warm. Let me take my coat off” 

She nodded and offered to hold his blanket and phone. He stood and she watched out of the corner of her eye as he unbuttoned his coat and pushed it off his shoulders with ease. Why was this so endearing to her? She barely knew him. She tried not to think about it too hard. His coat finally came off and underneath was a olive green cardigan and he was wearing a bowtie. 

_Are you freaking kidding me? A bowtie, she thought. Not only was he pretty but now he was just plain adorable. She tried so hard to look away but she couldn’t. He was positively gorgeous._

He reached up into his bag and pulled out a box which looked like sunglasses and zipped up his bag. 

“I’ll be right back, need to take my contacts off” 

She nodded but as soon as he left she began to fidget. 

_Pull yourself together Iris. You don’t know this guy, and he doesn’t know you. Odds are the next 10 hours will be awkward as hell and he will be happy to be rid of you and all your questions._

She ended with that thought and decided she would open her book and start reading. If he wanted to talk to her, he would do so. She put his blanket on his seat but held onto his phone. 

Barry ran to the bathroom and locked himself in the tiny space. What on earth had just happened? This girl he barely knew was occupying his mind. He had no other thought left. The fear of flying vanished and the only thing he wanted to do was talk to her for hours until she got tired of him. He fumbled with his contacts being careful not to poke out his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Relax Barry. She’s just a girl. A very very pretty girl yes, probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on and for some reason she likes talking to me. Calm down he rasped. Just walk back to your seat and it will be okay._ He fixed his bowtie and pushed his hair back closing the door behind him. His eyes scanned for her as he walked down the aisle...


	2. Aquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s it about?” he asked quietly not wanting to seem too pushy  
> “Haven’t read much but it’s about a Doctor who’s going home from work and then he starts to lose bits of his memories”  
> “Intriguing” he chuckled  
> “Very” she smirked

She was about 5 pages into her book when he returned. But she refused to look up, given her luck he had gotten cuter and she wouldn’t be able to resist saying something awkward. He lifted his blanket off the seat and sloshed in, buckling his belt tight over his lap.

He sat in silence for a few minutes before asking how the book was.

She smirked softly before looking up at him. “Good” she answered. But that was a lie. Ever since he sat down she hasn’t read a single word. She scanned the same sentence over and over again trying to make it seem like she was deep in the story. But really all she wanted to do was talk to him, know him, everything. As much as he would tell her.

_And now. Now he was wearing glasses. Not only did they bring out his gorgeous hazel green eyes, but they made him look like the cutest nerd she had ever seen, and she wanted to touch and play with them. Bloody hell, she thought. First a bowtie and now this? I won’t make it out of this plane._

“What’s it about?” he asked quietly not wanting to seem too pushy

“Haven’t read much but it’s about a Doctor who’s going home from work and then he starts to lose bits of his memories”

“Intriguing” he chuckled

“Very” she smirked

“Oh here’s your phone by the way. Totally forgot I had it, but I promise I didn’t read any messages from your girlfriend” she smiled.

He blushed taking his phone from her. “That’s because I don’t have a girlfriend”

_Thank god_ she thought. “That’s surprising!”

He kinked his brow, “Surprising?”

She shrugged even though she wanted to blurt out that he was beautiful. “Because you seem like a sweet guy”

He smiled. “Thanks. I’m sure your boyfriend is sweet too” he whispered from underneath his lashes.

“I’m sure if I had one, he would indeed be a sweet guy like you”

Barry had never blushed so hard in his life. He reached for his water to distract himself from the fact that she didn’t have a boyfriend and she was sort of flirting with him. But he didn’t know for sure and he wasn’t about to make things awkward.

“So tell me about yourself Barry. What do you do in your spare time?”

He gulped, “Uh-I like to read a lot. Articles, and medical journals and things. You know keep the knowledge current. I’m not much for adventures. I’m- well, a bit shy”

Iris placed a hand over his “S’okay. It’s kind of nice that you are simple”

He smiled. “You? What do you like to do?” he stuttered, now completely aware that she was holding his hand. But he wasn’t about to pull away. In a normal case with any other girl he would. He would have. He would have pulled away fast but Iris was different. She felt familiar and loving and if anything he wanted to hold it tighter.

“Nothing too crazy. Occasional nights out with my girlfriend Linda but most of the time it’s just me and my dad.”

“That seems rather enjoyable”

Iris laughed “Yeah, we totally do pizza nights. I’m definitely a daddy’s girl”

“I like it” he smiled squeezing her hand

Iris bit her lip and reached up to his collar smoothing out his bowtie with her thumb. “What’s the story behind this accessory?” she smirked

He leaned into her touch just for a moment “I’m a big fan of Milo from Atlantis” he enthused “It’s one of my favorite movies, plus it’s a very distinguished look you know.”

“I believe it. It’s positively adorable!”

He looked down at his hands trying not to blush “Thanks. Have you ever seen it?”

“Seen what?” she asked confused and unable to stop touching his bow-tie.

“Atlantis” he chuckled

“Oh um, no I haven’t.” she blushed taking her hand away

“You definitely should when you get a chance.” he insisted

“I’ll put it on my watch list” she smiled

Just as he was about to change the subject the Stewardess brought around their meal trays and they ate.

“Mmm plane food” she laughed

“Is it bad?” he asked never having had it before

“It’s not the best” she admitted.

“Oh” he said as he finished his whole tray in 5 minutes. Maybe it was his nerves that allowed for him to eat so much because he generally wasn’t a big eater in front of people he didn't know. But like he said Iris was different.  

After the trays were collected Iris decided she would continue reading her book and Barry wanted to sleep for a bit so he drifted off, head in his hand, elbow on the aisle rest.

Iris tried not to be distracted but she couldn’t help but pierce her gaze. His face was so sweet and innocent. The way he breathed so calmly and the way his arms clutched his blanket tight to his chest. He was too precious.

Moments later he began panicking in his sleep, probably fears of flying and she wanted so much hold his hand again but she didn’t want to be too forward. She peeled her eyes away from his beauty to read again, this time getting about 4 chapters in before he woke with her name on his lips to the turbulence...


	3. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how long will you be in London?”
> 
> “A week, but the conference is just 2 days.”
> 
> “And the other 5 days?”
> 
> “Sightseeing. I’ve never been out of the country and I figured if this flight terrifies me I might as well spend as much time as I can enjoying the city so I don’t have to fly back anytime soon,”
> 
> She smirked. “Sharp thinking”
> 
> He smiled through closed eyes. “You-how long will you be in London?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 :) Enjoy

 

“Iris…” he whispered soft and throatily

“What’s wrong? I’m here” she asked taking his hand

Barry gripped her hand for dear life when he felt his heart drop to his stomach, blood rushing everywhere but his face turned ashen.“N-nightmare I guess. Thought sleeping would help me be a better flyer but- no”

“It’s okay Barry, I’m right next to you.”

“Please talk to me. Don’t let me think about the turbulence”

Iris placed her other hand over his and smoothed the skin on his hand with her thumb.

“So how long will you be in London?”

“A week, but the conference is just 2 days.”

“And the other 5 days?”

“Sightseeing. I’ve never been out of the country and I figured if this flight terrifies me I might as well spend as much time as I can enjoying the city so I don’t have to fly back anytime soon,”

She smirked. “Sharp thinking”

He smiled through closed eyes. “You-how long will you be in London?”

“Same. For a week, I have a friend who lives there that I’ll be visiting after the meeting.”

“That-sounds nice. Better than a B&B. I’m not good at making small talk over breakfast with strangers.” he stammered

“You seem to be doing fine talking to me. And I’m practically a stranger.”

He opened his eyes and shrugged “Guess I’m comfortable with you”

“Me-me too.” she smiled sweetly

“Iris...I but before he could finish his sentence the plane began to shake vigorously and Barry nearly screamed and clutched his chest.

 _“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the_ **_fasten seat belt sign_ ** _. We are now crossing a zone of heavy wind and turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”_

“I-I can’t do this Iris. I’m going to hurl. This was such a stupid idea. Why did I agree? Why-”

“Hey it's okay, just think about something else”

“Like what?” he scoffed now in full on panic mode

Iris looked down briefly before peeking up at him from beneath her lashes. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and paused before taking his face in her hands.

“Focus on me, just look at me” she whispered stroking his jawline

He opened his eyes with hesitation but closed them tightly when the plane began to drop a little _Shit. This is it, I’m going to die, why didn’t I say no to Dr. Wells. Why did I have to be ‘brave’ and stomach through this._

“Iris I… before his sentence got out her lips were on his, soft and petal like at first, like a sweet brush against the skin but then he kissed back and she was gone. He let go of his chest and his hands found their way to the small of her back. He kissed back meeting each of her kisses with just as much desire, fear melting away and his heart beating out of his chest. A girl he barely knew was kissing him and he wanted it. He had wanted it since she pressed her thumb to his bow-tie and now it was happening. The turbulence might as well have been insignificant. Barry Allen could have died in this moment and he would have been just fine.

Moments later she pulled away dropping her hands from his face  realizing what she had just done and her face turned bright red. “I-I’m sorry Barry. That’s so unlike me. I just didn’t know what else to do, and I-”

Barry took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Fierce and rough like he had wanted to since she pulled away. He wanted nothing more than to be lost in her kisses till the plane touched firmly to the ground.

Iris smiled through the kiss, returning it willingly until she had to pull away to breathe. She had never blushed so hard in her life. “Guess I wanted to do that” she admitted looking down at her hands

“I wanted to do that too” he smiled placing his hand over hers

“Sooo how come a guy like you doesn’t have a girlfriend?” she asked trying to distract herself from wanting to kiss him again

He smiled through pursed lips and soft eyes, “Guess I haven’t found the right girl” he offered

“I see. And just what kind of girl is that Barry?”

He didn’t know if it was the turbulence or the fact that this girl he had known for 5 hours was without a doubt the most beautiful, kind, sincere and entertaining he had ever met but he couldn’t stop himself

“Someone like you.” he answered as though it was a statement and a question.

“I’d like that Barry.” she whispered

"Me too Iris." 

 


	4. Landing isn't so bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport. Local time is 5:54 am and the temperature is 54 degrees and slightly windy.”
> 
> See, I told you there was nothing to be worried about Barry. 
> 
> He let out a small smile but felt comforted and reassured. So where are you staying? Are you close to the airport?
> 
> Pretty close. Just a 15 minute drive. You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys... hope you enjoy it :) Next chapter will be up within 24 hours.

His hands found their way to her chin and he stroked it gently with his thumbs. “You know Iris, for a moment I was able to forget we were flying.”

“I’m so glad Barry” she said nuzzling her cheek on his hand.

He blushed dropping his hands down to her lap and taking her hand. “Iris...I want to ask you something but I feel anxious”

She smiled from underneath her lashes “Go on Barry”

“Will you...um, would you do me the honor of accompanying me through London after your meeting?”

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. “I’d love to Barry. So much.”

“Really?” he asked a little shocked still unable to comprehend that she was into him. After all she was nothing short of flawless and he, well, he was a nerdy, clumsy, scientist.

“I wouldn’t want to see London with anyone else” she admitted.

But just as he was about to lean in to kiss her the speakers began blaring

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”_

Iris took his hand already reading how terrified he was. “S’okay Barry. I’m here. Don’t be scared, it will all be over in a few minutes. Just...just tell me what you want to go see in London”

He took a big gulp of air nearly choking out the words “Um well I would like to go see Buckingham Palace with you, and House of Parliament, and…

_“Flight attendants, prepare for landing please.”_  
_“Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing.”_

Oh god. Oh jesus. He cursed under his breath.

Iris took his face in her hands “Baby look at me she whispered. Just me.”

He opened his eyes slowly and searched for hers

“That all sounds lovely. What else did you want to do…?”

I um… I want to go to Piccadilly Circle he stammered...but really I just want to spend time with you. I don’t want to think about going our separate ways.

Iris’s heart sank at the thought of this. She had completely forgotten that they lived in two different cities and that after this week, she wouldn’t see him much.

She interlaced her fingers with his “We can’t think about that right now. We just have to take this one day at a time. Okay?”

Okay he whispered softly.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the London, Heathrow airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.”_

Barry squeezed her hand for dear life as the plane began to drop. But Iris did the most calming thing Barry could have imagined. She nuzzled her face in his neck and took slow deep breaths, which for some reason seemed to make the landing easy as pie.

Then after a bit of shaking the wheels landed softly onto British soil and Barry’s heart began to slow down.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport. Local time is 5:54 am and the temperature is 54 degrees and slightly windy.”_

See, I told you there was nothing to be worried about Barry.

He let out a small smile but felt comforted and reassured. So where are you staying? Are you close to the airport?

Pretty close. Just a 15 minute drive. You?

I’m about 10 minutes away. I guess when Harrison Wells books your room you get to stay close by. He chuckled

They made their way down to baggage claim and waited at the carousel. Iris yawned starting to feel the time difference.

“Darling will you grab my bags for me? They have purple ribbons on them.”

“Of course” he whispered

“I should have slept on the plane”

“I’m sorry Iris, I should have let you sleep”

“Nonsense Barry. You’re well worth the loss of sleep” she whispered sleepily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Even so, it’s straight to bed for you before we take on the city yes?”

She nodded into his shoulder surrendering.

Barry waited for their bags and then got them a cab. He told the car to go to Iris’s BnB first letting her sleep on the way there. He stared out the window taking in the city, the quiet streets, the perfect lightning and the cold air hitting his face just right. Iris had this cute crinkle in her nose when she slept and he just smiled to himself listening to the sound of her breathing. 10 minutes later they arrived and he nudged her softly.

“Iris, we’re here love”

Iris woke groggy, and rubbed her eyes getting out of the cab. Already? But I don’t want to leave you yet.

Barry blushed. It’s just for a few hours. I’ll come pick you up at 12 for lunch okay?

Okay she smiled leaning on his shoulder.

“Iris, you’re going to have to wake up to make it up the stairs.”

“Alright, alright.” she said as she snapped out of her groggy state, which she was partly faking just to rest her head on his shoulder. She made her way up the stairs and checked in with the attendant.

“You’ll be in room 23 Ms. West”

Thank you she smiled. Taking her key.

Barry walked her to the room and paused outside. Iris leaned into him giving him a quick kiss and sighed. “Thank you for walking me to my room Barry Allen. I’ll see you in a few hours?”

“I’ll pick you up at 12:30? ”

“It’s a date.” she winked


End file.
